Everlasting Midday
by Mikii1234
Summary: Set after Breaking dawn, a interesting coven of vampires and a human enters forks unaware of the creatures that already reside there, they battle against the temptation of being a vampire, the laws of the wolves and the consequences of the imprint.


**

* * *

**

Everlasting Midday

This is my first attempt at writing, I hope its okay 

Please review !

**Aurora POV**

Trees. A lot of them. Everywhere.

But that also meant animals. A lot of them. Everywhere.

A lot of dead animals as soon as my family had gotten through with them. Ugh. Need I say more?

But at least I could save them.

The only bad thing was I would have to see them strewn across the ground and drained of blood before I did save them.

Again, Ugh.

At least they didn't hurt people though. I would kill them myself if they did. I would prefer it if they killed nothing but the temptation is too much. Animals would do. At least not people.

Never people.

I had tasted the blood before, I could feel it sliding down my throat, the warmth, the feeling, the joy. I quickly snapped out of that. It was wrong. Killing was wrong. Even animal killing was wrong in my opinion.

Sometimes I would give in. Although it would never be to a human.

Animals were enough.

Sometimes he would say I might as well. I have a gift. I would barely be killing. Barely didn't cut it though. I couldn't do that. I couldn't kill.

And I was strong enough not to. I was stronger then the rest of my family. My gift kept me able, it kept me content. I wouldn't kill.

Just because I have a gift to save does not mean I should kill in the first place. It should be for circumstances in which I have played no part.

I would never hurt anything. Not intentionally.

I felt the tug on me as the car slowed down. The meter ticked down to a slow pace.

We turned into a driveway. It was marked ' Forks inn'.

We bid the trees a shallow goodbye and drove into an enclosed space. I soon realised it was a garage, meant to hold the car we were sitting in.

We were here, in forks. Commence the saving.

* * *

I slid my suitcase out of the boot and headed towards the doors. I was the last to grab my suitcase and quickly closed the boot before catching up to the others. I could have easily caught up, but Sadie still waited for me.

She's my best friend. She is also human.

Rita and Kyle couldn't leave her.

They were her parents. When they were humans.

She was twelve when they changed.

They were attacked in a side street and left to turn into what they now were.

Vampires.

All their relatives were dead, apart from them who were partially dead now they were vampires.

Despite this and the danger they could have placed upon her. They still kept her as their child. Sometimes the roads got rough, and they nearly gave in to her blood but something always kept them going.

They called it love.

I understood. I loved a lot of people. I also loved other things. The rain, for one.

Flowers for another. I also loved life. The way it worked. How it was so similar yet so different. How Supernatural creatures and humans lived in the place, unaware of the similarities.

They loved they felt was so strong. It even crossed against the bounds of humanity. They were meant to kill her. They were meant for her blood. They never did though.

They never hurt her. They never gave up on her small human pace.

No matter what they were, they were still her parents.

When they first changed it was hard, it was tempting. They didn't know what to do, what they were. She kept them sane. She got them to focus. She convinced them to hunt animals. She didn't give on them and they in return never gave up on her.

It was hard to convince her at first who they were but she soon realised and they went off together. They grew stronger against the temptation but still were cautious.

They avoided vampires, even though they were their own kind.

As they could hurt Sadie. They would never let her hurt. Over anything.

I remember the stories they told, about how we all found each other.

Quetintile found us first. Xavier and I. He was in the forests of our homeland searching for something to hunt when he heard our cries. He found us, and our dead mother beside us.

I didn't understand why he had even looked after us. We killed her. We were monsters.

After that I vowed never to hurt a person again.

So many thoughts were racing through my head, yet only seconds had gone by.

Sadie was still smiling at me waiting for me to walk through the doors. Her human eyes had not seen the flicker of thoughts racing through my mind, which would have been significantly obvious to vampire eyes. I was thankful for that. I didn't want to answer questions right this second.

I chugged my pale legs through the wooden doors through to the reception, followed by a smiling Sadie still blissfully unaware of my enclosed thoughts.

A small comfy chair welcomed me into its clasp, as I waited for Kyle to finish booking our room. Sadie was sitting on the floor, clutching her knees, waiting for the only heater in the room to dismiss the Goosebumps from her legs.

My hand slid around a magazine next to me and I quickly flicked through, not bothering to pay attention to any of the titles, I was doing it purely so I had something to do.

The flicking of the magazine was interrupted by a rough voice indicating where we were staying. " Rory and Sadie will be in room 32, Xavier and Charlie will be in room 33, Que is in room 34 and Rita and I will be in room 35" rumbled Kyle, I drowned out the rest of his speech, which was usually banning us from any 'silly business' in our rooms. This was meant for Xavier and Charlie( which is a girl, by the way) but all the same he still made it clear.

As if they'd listen to him.

I grabbed both sadie's suitcases and mine and bounded up the stairs five at a time. The other guests stared at me like I was crazy.

" Human, remember" whispered Rita still standing in the reception, but I still heard it as clear as the day.

I patiently waited at the foot of the stairs for Sadie, who was still slowing walking up the first few steps. She waited for me, so I would wait for her.

As soon as she reached the top I bounded off towards our room, suitcases in tow and fished the key out of my pocket, doing all of this within a second. Shoving the key into the lock, I opened the door to our beautiful hotel room. It was immaculate and pristine. With double beds and our own mini fridge, I was in heaven.

I waited for Sadie to arrive and for her to choose her bed. Then I placed our suitcases next to our beds, bid her goodnight and jumped onto my feather-like bed while still in my clothes and slowly sunk into a deep slumber.


End file.
